Wishes are for Dreamers
by Emeraldrubys
Summary: Harry Potter has been dead for 200 years. Everyone believes the heroic story of him is a myth, but one girl named Atlantis, is about to unravel the truth.Expired by the Da Vinci Code
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Everything is here," Atlantis cried, holding up the small, wooden box. The box was

small, and had something engraved on the lid. Turning to her tall friend, Iris, she gave him a watery smile." I believe we have discovered Harry Potters secret chest.

Iris was one to never get surprised, but at that moment he was speechless. Atlantis, his sixteen year old cousin, just helped him discover an artifact that had been missing for two hundred years. giving an hollow chuckle, he peered around the dark smelly cave. Many people have searched this cave hoping to find some evidence of Harry Potter, he was included in those people too. Now, he was seventy years old, and have finally discovered the missing artifact.

Atlantis turned to her cousin, her big green eyes turning to him. The cave was lite by their wands magically attached to the walls, and Iris could see Atlantis pale skin making her seem ghostly." Iris, do you know what this means?" She asked, tears flowing down her cheek." cousin, we just made the discover of the century."

" Your right," He responded, his hazel eyes seemed to twinkle in glory. Giving a shrug, he put on a smug face making him appear twenty years younger." Nobody's going to believe this. They were so oblivious to say there never was a Harry Potter. While we swim in our glory.. Their drown in their ignorance."

The green eyed teen nodded, setting the chest down so she can grab her wand. Placing the wooden stick in her Pocket, she excitedly picked up the box, not before rubbing her cousins bald head with glee." Let's get back to the plane so I can read this dairy." Atlantis said smugly, a huge smile on her face. Iris nodded, giving a few coughs before following after her.

_Dear Diary_

_It's my first day of school! Yeah I'm pretty excited. This Voldemort character gives me the creeps though. And plus, he killed my parents. I couldn't help plotting revenge against him. They were my parents! Voldemort must pay! Anyways, I'm glade I got rid of those thoughts. Hogwarts is the most beautifulest place I ever seen. It's a whole lot better than the Dursleys. Sometimes theres this thought in my head... What would I be like if my parent's weren't died. And here again. My parents seem to invade my thoughts. Even though I try not to dwell on it to much. It's just bloody cruel knowing how they died. Here I am again, getting myself even more depressed. Wishes are for dreamers.. Which knocks me off of that category. Sometimes I have dreams, but their more like nightmares to me. Well.. I have to thank whoever gave me this dairy. Whoever that is..._

_Leaving now, okay Harry stop writing go to bed._

_Harry Potter._

Atlantis eye's widen in shock. This really was Harry Potter's Dairy. Giving a cry of happiness, she leaped up on the plane, doing a little victory dance. Iris and her had found many discovery's that had us fooled. They all turned out to be false artifacts, but this was the real thing.

" So, it this the real thing?" Iris asked anxiously, standing and walking towards the excited teen.

Atlantis nodded, shoving the black dairy to him." It is Iris, it's really the real thing. There were six dairies, my theory is they all hold a year of his experience, but that's the problem." Her emerald eye's were screwed up in confusion, and fear.

" They said he stayed the whole seven years right?" Iris asked, and at her nod, he continued, pacing around the plane." This is big Atlantis! Do you know with this must mean. That Harry Potter didn't stay his seventh year, he never entered Hogwarts that year."

Dropping to her knees, the green eyed girl felt tears prickle down her face. This was something big, a mystery had just been solved, leaving them to solve another one. Where did Harry Potter go? The old man seemed to be shock to, having started coughing." W-we should continue to read the diary's until we get to Hogwarts. There, we can go on a little treasure hunt."

" For what?" Atlantis asked, giving a shallow laugh. If these dairies were located in China, that means the clues lie were they just left.

Iris seemed to hear his thoughts, because then next thing he said answered her questions." A good friend of mine is a scholar. Are last chat was two year's ago, and she mentioned something strange to me. She said, that Harry Potter was trying to find something his last year. All the evidence we collected stated just that too. Ember is her name, and she stated that her team found his wand in Egypt. There must be more evidence at Hogwarts to, from his six year at least. The boy must have been traveling his last year. Atlantis you should continue to read all his dairies, hopefully they hold something important, especially the six one."

Atlantis nodded, standing up slowly. All her life she dreamed of proving to everyone that Harry Potter was real. Some idiots say he was a myth, she hoped to prove them wrong.

To be continued...

Please review. And please excuse my work. I really need a beta, and if anyone is interested can you please email me. Thanks.

Just a few facts so you can understand the story more..

One: Harry Potter has been dead for two hundred years.

Two: Some people consider the story of him a myth.

Three: A sixteen year old girl named Atlantis, and her cousin Iris, who's seventy are the main characters. Thay have just discovered Harry Potter's remaining dairies

Four: They found them in a cave in China. There were six dairies containing clues of his six years at Hogwarts.

Five: They just figured out that Harry Potter must have been traveling, and never returned to Hogwarts for his seventh year.

Six: Now there going back to Hogwarts, to look for anymore clues about Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't sue, you won't get anything but my computer. And maybe some cd's.**

**Summary: Harry Potter has been dead for 200 years. Everyone believes the heroic story of him is a myth, but one girl named Atlantis, is about to unravel the truth. **

Part1:Discoveries.

_**Dear Dairy**_

**_Ron and Hermonie are my best friends. I never actually had friends as trustworthy as them. Even though it annoys me when they bicker. (Chuckle) I still like them all the same. I think Ron fancies Hermonie ... Anyways, Hogwarts been great! So far my life has been wonderful. I'm dreading the Halloween feast though. Halloween gives me the shivers, and especially because it's the day my parents died. Wishes are for dreamers, and if I was a dreamer, you want to know what my wish would be. I guess you already know... To have my parent's back ... _**

_**Harry Potter**_

Atlantis looked up from the dairy, still shocked at today's events. Harry Potter was her idle, a hobby she picked up when she was young. She related to the tragic books about him in multiples ways. Her parent's also died when she was just one years old. Iris has been her guardian ever since. And Iris being a big fan of Harry Potter wasn't helping ease her fascination with him either. Giving a sing, she ran a hand through her long black hair, feeling suddenly tired. The plane wouldn't be landing for another three hours.

" Princess, you should try and find clues in his dairy," Iris pointed out, standing up and walking over to her." Let me see this for a second." Atlantis gave a disappointed sign, she probably wouldn't be seeing it again for a while.

" Theres one thing that he repeats in all his entries." Atlantis said, turning to look at her cousin, who was engrossed in the dairy.

" Yes, yes, I noticed," Iris said smugly, sitting down next to her." Princess go get me that parchment over there. " Atlantis got up, anxious to unravel something surprisingly. For the first time in her life she felt important, and pride filled her chest. Peering around the plane, she took in her surroundings. The floors and walls were all white, but the couches and tables were blue. This was a moment to remember. An irritated growl from Iris snapped her out the daze, and she walked over and handed him the parchment.

Sitting down, she watched her excited cousin scribble stuff down on the paper." Wishes are for dreamers, a famous quote by Leonardo Da Vince," Iris figured out, giving a tired sign. At the green eye girls confused stare, he continued." I know I taught you about him Princess. Da Vince was famous painter and inventor. And his quote, is Harry Potter's favorite."

" How is this going to help us?" Atlantis asked.

Iris took a deep breathe." This tells up about his personality. This could me he loved to paint, or invent stuff. It could mean that Leonardo could have been an idle for him. You must understand how important one of his favorite quotes is. This tells us millions of things about him. Just now, we just learned thousands of things about him. See, this is your first lesson Atlantis, you must take notice of the smallest things. Even if it seems little, you must investigate every aspect."

" Right,"Atlantis said,rolling her eyes despite the serious situation. Just because Harry Potter liked a quote, didn't mean he favored the person who wrote. Leonardo was a significant, that's one thing she isn't denying, but Iris was dramatizing the situation. Maybe Harry was a simple person, maybe he just liked the concept of the quote. Wishes are for Dreamers, a very simple quote, for a very simple boy. Giving a shrug, she signed." Okay Iris, whatever you say, but don't you think your taking this to far. Maybe Harry did like Da Vince, he was a very fascinating man. That still doesn't man he wanted to be an invert of artist. Harry Potter is probably was a simple person." She explained, watching as Iris eyes harden.

Iris seemed to turn redder every second, if possible. This mad her give a nervous laugh, she should of kept her thoughts to herself. Iris did have bad temper, mainly because of his age." Y-you c-cant t-tell me n-no-nothing," He stuttered, pointing his figure at her, seemly out of breath." M-my m-mother died trying to find out the mystery of Potter. She was the one who go me interested in his story. Atlantis I'm only trying to help you out, teach you what I know." The old man explained, giving a grim smile.

Atlantis gave a chuckle, bending down to hug him." The plane shall arrive in two hours, or less. I'm trying to give Adrian the benefit of the doubt." Adrian was a handsome pilot, their pilot. The tall,dark haired man, had a hobby of going off course.

" Are you going to bed?" Iris asked, giving a worried glance towards the abandon dairies.

" Yeah I am, when we get to Hogwarts I'll finish them." Atlantis said, giving a tired yawn, with a sign, she walked into the spear bedroom in the back.

**Dream**

" _Hello, anyone there?" Atlantis called out in the mist, giving a frustrated growl. She was in a forest, but it was strangely warm, and inviting. The strangest thing were the cloths she was wearing. She was wearing a white dress, with diamonds outlining it. It had not sleeves, and was knee length._

" _Hello there," A smooth voice said, hot breath in her right ear. Atlantis turned around quickly, and met emerald eyes. The mystery mans face was hidden by a black mask, and he wore a blacks slacks, and a tight emerald shirt, which made his eyes stand out. Atlantis could see he had long,black shaggy hair also. She had to look up to him, he was about 6 ft." You must the Princess." he said, making an observation. _

" _The princess ..." She trialled off lost, that's her nickname from Iris..._

_The masked man laughed, his voice sending shivers up her spine. It confused her even more, she never felt this way with a guy. Especially one she didn't even know." Princess is oblivious of he title, how extraordinary. Usually every one who enters the realm of Helen, knows of his/her title. What brings you to this real?"He asked, giving a smirk._

_Atlantis clenched her hands, was this twit mocking her. Frustration built up inside of her, making her grit her teeth." I have no idea what I'm doing here. Maybe you could explain to me why I'm here, because I have no clue." She said nicely._

" _I see ..." he trailed off, giving a smile. Standing up straight, he stepped closer to her, so they were know nose to nose. Her breath hitched, as he grabbed her head, and pulled her down for a passionate kiss. The kiss was wonder, and he tasted like honey, fresh honey. Why didn't she pull away, this was the first time she'd ever been kissed like this. Heck, this was the first time something ever felt his good. Giving a moan, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Now it was his turn to give a satisfied groan. Was a spell on her or something, because her moves were controlled by an unknown force. Hell, maybe that unknown forced was just attraction, or lust. Quickly, he pulled away, a smirk on his face." Your here because you wanted to be here. Something inside of you, wanted me, wanted this," he motioned to his lips." Now you have received it princess. And for princess, your my princess Atlantis, and don't ever forget. Now, it's time for you to depart." he said, pulled her in for a chaste kiss. When they pulled apart for the second time, he gave a tiny smile._

_**End of dreamed**_

Giving a gasp, Atlantis woke up feeling suddenly disappointed.hat dream was weird, and left her feeling satisfied and disappointed. Signing, she turned her head to stare out the window, looking at the clouds Something wasn't right, but before she could ponder more on that thought, Iris busted in.

" Wake up Atlantis, we're being robbed." Jumping up out of the bed, Atlantis was about to go towards Iris when an unexpected person stepped from behind him.

" Don't fucking move." Henry Fudge was standing there holding a gun, looking dangerous.

To be continued.

... Please review, and still in need of a beta

**Sorry for any mistakes, this was one of the most difficult chapters to write. I'm in school writing this, and my teacher Miss. Sell keeps peeking over at me. So, I had to type fast, and keep clicking off of the fan fiction page every time she walked pass. And she's looking at me now ... So thanks to all readers for staying with me...**


End file.
